


End of the Year Party

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Widowmaker, Large Cock, Milking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Orgy Party, Other, Other sexual tags, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: Widowmaker has a very... interesting agreement to the rest of the women of Overwatch. Once her per year, thanks to her condition caused by Moira, she is forced to be a servant in a party... with a lot many obligations to a normal servant. Of course, she seems to enjoy it a lot. As to all the guests to this all-female party.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Everyone/Everyone, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	End of the Year Party

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy guys! This is a new anon commission of mine, which is... rather fun. A story about Widowmaker in a party, and as the only futa around, she is the focus of this party. It's just a simple and fun story, hope y'all have fun.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is worth all of these headaches..." Widowmaker complains to herself, as she feels the gazes from all the women across from her. She is currently at the 'end of the year' party celebration back in Overwatch's headquarters. She knows that this should be a moment of celebration. After all, this is a moment where she should be celebrating, right? Well, unlike all the guests there, her situation is a bit different than most. First of all, she is currently dressed up as a maid, given that her position on Overwatch is extremely different from the rest of the girls. She is an experiment from Talon. She has injured and hurt many of them and while the girls would normally accept someone who truly regretted what she had done - and she does, don't get her wrong - she is also... a scientific experiment. One that has shifted her away from a simple woman.

"Heyo Widow! Shake that futa dick of yours!" Tracer screams, bringing attention to the second part of hers that is very different from the rest of the women in the room. She is a futanari, with a blue dick swinging between her legs. This wasn't one that was naturally there but was implanted from the experiments from Moira herself. The mad scientist wanted a woman who could tease men but could also seduce women during missions, and even with dreams of her breeding others. Given her rather... unique biology, she very much piqued the interest of the girls from Overwatch. Most of them are bisexual, others are into weird porn - Hana - and others just are extremely kinky. So, as part of her stipulation of coming back, during any and all parties, she is forced to act as an incredibly slutty maid, with her tits and ass also freely accessible, not to say her dick... and as a source of entertainment.

There are no men there. Just the women of Overwatch dressed formally, as this is a new year's party, and her, dressed up as a maid, tray of drinks in hand, walking towards the guests, feeling herself being ogled and lusted after. And even while a big part of hers hates it... there's a lot of her that enjoys it. She'd not be here otherwise.

She walks around the whole room, feeling their gazes and their lust. She knows that this is part of their game. She is the former villain, the one who betrayed them all, so she has to atone. And the atonement in mind is extremely sexual. As she walks near Mercy, she feels the doctor's hands teasing her tits. As she passes near Hana, a spanking to her ass, that almost makes her drop everything right on top of Asha. The gamer doesn't even have the decency of looking even a little bit sorry as she chuckles. "You got a thicc ass, Widow~ What can I do~?" She knows that normally the answer for that is 'restrain yourself' but right now it feels like the answer for that is a fat big 'nothing'.

But the party itself only started when she got to Zarya and Mei, who actually accepted the drinks... but before she could move forward, she was stopped by those strong Russian hands.

"Wait here, Little Spider." Zarya seldom calls others by their names, often preferring a nickname. "You think that something this weak could work on someone like me?" She asks, genuinely surprised by the audacity coming from the former assassin.

"...I reckon not, Mistress Zarya." While she could probably fuck the lights out of Zarya, or kill her with only some effort, right now everyone in the room is her mistress. "Would you like me to bring you some Vodka?" Right now, given it is new years that is being celebrated, all she has in the cup is champaign. A bubbly drink, something that Zarya isn't much of a fan.

"No... I don't want to show myself off for everyone around here." The strongest woman in the world continues, getting closer to Widowmaker, licking her lips. "On your fours, pet." That is the order that Zarya barks, getting a positive reaction from Mei and any of the other women around in the party. It is a sex party, but those always start slowly. It's hard to get going, shyness and just not wanting to be rude usually gets in the way of everyone having fun, but it seems that right now, things are getting started. Around the room, clothes are loosened up, as they all focus to either watch what Zarya is doing - thanking the gods that someone this forward is part of the organization and is having fun with Widowmaker - or just having fun on their own.

"That's it you are a good pet~" Zarya has no hesitation to start fully showing her dominant bone over Widowmaker, holding her glass towards Mei, who grabs it. For now, they are keeping those fragile pieces of glass away from the duo. "That's it, on your fours like a good doggy~" Zarya also gets down to the ground, after all, she won't be able to tease Widowmaker otherwise. Amelie can already feel the pressure coming from the other woman, feeling the strong burly hands from the weightlifter already teasing her body. Zarya is at her side, one of her hands is teasing her tits, those fat blue tits of hers, groping and kneading them all the while another hand moves towards her dick.

The 9-inch long shaft is already throbbing with lust, clearly wanting to be played with. While normally Widowmaker would have no issues controlling her own body, Mercy and Ana conducted a new drug that she has taken before the party, one that ups her already godly stamina and cum production... with the side effect of a lack of control from Widowmaker. All and all, the perfect drug for this situation.

"What do you want me to do now, Mistress Zarya?" Widow questions, feeling Zarya's right hand teasing her balls, rubbing them, almost if the woman is judging how much cum there is there.

"All I want you to do is to stay there and be a good cum tank, and prepare to cum as soon as possible." Zarya rebukes, clearly enjoying the position of power she has over Widowmaker. 

"Ooooh! I want some of that too~!" Lena's voice comes from around the room, as with a few blinks, she is already near Zarya and Mei, Ashe also walking around to the small group.

"I've been looking for something to make these drinks better. Fire her up." Her quip is followed by her getting by Mei's side and starting to play with the girl. While Widowmaker is clearly the focus of the whole play, it's also a fun sex party for everyone. Consent has been given previously, everyone is down to having fun with everyone else.

"For sure~" Zarya continues, now joined by Lena who decided to butt her way into this moment. Not that anyone minds, especially Widowmaker. Having two different hands playing with her body feels fantastic. Zarya and Lena are different, their excitement and behaviour are not close to one another, but it feeling different makes the whole session she is getting even better. Zarya is rough, decisive and strong. The way she plays with her body she is using Widowmaker as a toy, as something to simply gain pleasure from. All the while, on the other side of her body, playing with her other tit and also stroking her shaft, getting her hard and already getting a few small drops of pre-cum coming out of her shaft, Tracer is far more teasing, far more playful. For her, this is all very much a game, something to have fun with. And she is going to tease her partner in games, of course. Because for the British lad, this is all fun and games.

"Hehe, look at you here, Amelie~" She is even calling Widowmaker by her name, not by her agent's name. What a lack of professionalism, with a clear 'tsk' coming from the grunting woman, who is focusing very hard to not make any moans or any declaration of how good she is feeling. Because she is feeling fantastic, having two incredibly hot women playing with her body feels great, but part of the game and part of her persona is never showing any emotions. Be positive or negative, so she is doing her best not to show them. After all, as Tracer has told her beforehand, it's way more fun to get a 'gasp' of pleasure from her after trying hard for a long time to get it. "You are doing your best not to say something, huh~ But I bet you love how good our hands feel, don't you, luv?" Tracer continues, teasing Widowmaker and giving the girl a bite at her ear, making Widow's spine shiver for a moment. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mistress Lena." Widowmaker continues with her dignified personality, even as she can feel the pressure growing in her balls. She will warn everyone once she is close - after all, they still want their drinks - but she will stay silent and emotionless all the while. She doesn't need to show them that this is feeling great.

"Little Spider needs to acknowledge that we are making her feel good," Zarya replies, twisting Widowmaker's hard nipples, making her yelp for a moment before fixing up her posture, continuing perfectly on her fours, her back parallel to the ground as she focuses on breathing, not to cum too early.

"You two are suitable for my own pleasure. However, if you want the drinks to be filled with my sperm, I recommend to grab the cups and prepare them already." She instructs, the two other nearby girls, Ashe and Mei, getting in position. Ashe ended up grabbing Widowmaker's legs, lifting up the woman, something that Amelie didn't expect. And Mei, the most submissive of the group, gets under the other woman, cups at ready. Zarya and Tracer also help lift her up, putting the assassin in a position of total powerlessness, making her almost a prop for them to have fun, a literal milk dispenser. And as their hands started playing with her shaft and balls, moving quicker, adding in even more pressure, Widowmaker reached her limits, feeling her entire body heating up, feeling the pleasure of those hands skillfully trying to milk a load out of her dick. And sooner rather than later, with all of their combined efforts, to the delight of everyone else in the party who are watching all of this, a single word is uttered by Widowmaker. "Cumming."

Mei makes sure to change between all of the glasses, putting them down and lifting them upwards towards Widowmaker's twitching cock. They watch with pure perverted joy as cup after cup of the expensive champagne is mixed in with the thick cum from the futanari girl, milking her cock right there in that mixture, preparing four different drinks with only one of her loads. The girls around the entire party watch with perverted joy as the four girls who proposed to get those drinks lay Widowmaker down at the ground and go around back to what they were doing. Lena bringing the cup for her and Emily to share, Zarya and Mei back to their flirting, with Mei sitting onto the strong woman's lap, and Ashe back to whatever the fuck she was doing. Widowmaker stands up, fixing up her outfit as she stands up. She can feel the lustful gazes from everyone... no, scratch that, she can see the way all the other women of the party are looking at her. She knows that from this point forward, lewd is the new norm. And while outward she will seem annoyed at this change... inwards, she cannot be happier, feeling her dick twitching, imagining what else awaits her. 

Besides her 9-inch long monster shaft, Moira made changes to her whole anatomy, to make sure that Widowmaker can keep up with any missions that come her way for seduction and more. With the whole 'augmented body' she can go for hours, with her refractory period being a fraction of what should've been. It's no worry that as she sets her clothes back up, fixing up her appearance, Widowmaker already feels ready to keep on going. And it doesn't take too long for the next candidate to appear for her. 

"H-Hey, Widowmaker?" Brigitte's voice is softer than most. While in the battlefield the girl jumps up in the middle of enemy combatants without any hesitation, Widowmaker knows that Brigitte is rather shy and not someone who often comes forward. So the girl is received with one of her eyebrows being lifted, as Widow is curious about what is going to happen. "I kinda need to talk with you about... uh..." She is blushing, a far cry from her usual behaviour. It is clear that she wants something more, but she is not feeling confident enough to speak. Widowmaker knows well how to get those women to open up. Tease them.

"If you don't have anything too important to say, I know a few other women would love to have some time with me," Widow says, stepping a bit to the side, just looking around the room. It is clear that things have started up after the milking session, with Ana starting to have some fun with the youngest girl around - that one being Hana - with Angela and Fareeha kissing and laying down in a nearby couch. All the girls from Overwatch are starting to have some fun with each other, and Amelie knows that if Brigitte is too shy to speak up, any one of them would love to have her between them.

"...No no! I need something from you!" She speaks up, blushing, but not getting Amelie to step around her. No way that is happening, she has a mission in mind and nothing that will stop her and her desires. "I..." She takes a few moments, breathing in and out. "I want to suck your dick!" She speaks up, with pure determination in her gaze.

Widowmaker kinda assumed something like that was coming, but it's still nice to see the determination from the support heroine. Something she cannot deny, but she can still tease the other, crossing her arms and just looking down towards the other girl. "Well, I don't think this is too bad, but let me at least sit down." Widowmaker continues, walking towards a nearby armchair, sitting down at the comfortable cushions, getting ready to both relax and get a very nice head. 

Brigitte follows her silently, clearly very much excited. The girl is wearing some formal clothes, a shirt and some pants, because it seems that she can't go full femme, even in moments like these. Not that Amelie is judging, she is wearing the most extreme of all of the clothes of the night, that is for sure. 

"Now, where do you want to start?" There is Amelie's question, as she opens up her legs, letting Brigitte look upwards. Even if she technically is the one who is going to be used, Amelie knows very well that a few girls like to be dominated, they like to at least be guided. And guidance is something she will provide.

"Mhm... I just want to..." The support heroine is looking at that fat blue cock with pure lust and desire, wanting nothing more than to worship it for hours on end. "I just want to suck it..." She moans, growing closer "Stand still." Well, it seems she does have a bit of bite in her.

"Alright then~" Widowmaker cannot hide the slightly smug grin as she looks down, all the while Brigitte slowly grows closer to her, lust absolutely clear in the other's eyes. Widowmaker is doing her best not to show herself as enjoying this too much, she is just letting a horny girl suck her cock. No biggie.

Brigitte has never sucked a dick in her life. She is actually a virgin; having never worried about a boyfriend or a girlfriend previously. She did have crushes, but working hard to become a tech genius and someone who worries a lot about engineering is not something easy. After all, all the focus isn't on those areas. But now, as she admires that monster dick, feeling her throat drying up, she imagines that her choices are both a blessing and a curse. A curse because she isn't ready at all to deal with such a powerful cock. But a blessing because her first dick is such a delicious fat monster, a top tier cock for her to worship. And she is crazy for that dick.

She starts sucking down that cock with pure gusto. Oh, she is going to worship that shaft. She has never done this before - of course, Widowmaker is literally taking her oral virginity right now - but she has watched quite enough porn to know what to do. With her lips, she starts sucking the tip of Widowmaker's uncut cock, licking it with desire, slowly teasing the head and using her tongue to reach on the underside of the shaft, getting a bit of the leftover cum that she had from the previous orgasm at the party. Overall, a delightful threat.

Widowmaker is having a rather difficult time holding back the pleasure that she is feeling. Brigitte is surprisingly skilled, even as it seems that her eagerness comes from a place of inexperience. A natural skill set and a desire to please a partner is clearly something that is having an effect on the powerful futanari. She is biting down at her lips, holding the edge of the seat as she bucks her hips upwards. Widowmaker is feeling fantastic, Brigitte's mouth is one of the best she has ever tasted.

Brigitte, however, is not even noticing the effect she is having on Widow. She is so focused on that delicious dick that there's nothing that can stop her. Her mouth is going up and down the shaft, managing to even put the tip inside her throat before she has to pull back from that pressure that the dick in her insides. But she doesn't give up, with her hands stroking the shaft and then moving towards the heavy balls, all the while the girl continues bobbing her head up and down, taking delight in fucking that monster and taking it so well in her first time.

She continues bobbing her head up and down, the sounds of her throat being penetrated, of her gagging around Widow's cock, of her drool sliding down the shaft and adding into the vicious and nasty sounds are simply fantastic. That is the thing that really gets the whole fuck party started. Mercy starts fingering Pharah in the middle of the room, Zarya grabs a dildo to start playing with her toy Mei, Ana and Hana start a competition to see who cums first, the orgy has officially started. And Brigitte isn't even aware of that.

For the girl, all that exists in the world right now is Widowmaker's cock and herself. And she looks up towards Widow, with a couple of inches still left to be taken inside, but as she is gagging, she clearly can't take them. The futanari, clearly pretending not to be that interested on shoving her entire cock inside a slutty mouth, looks away for a moment... but before Brigitte can even take the dick out and make the formal request, two strong hands find their way towards the back of her head... and pull her down, making her gag loudly around that prized shaft.

As she does so, Widowmaker can't help but moan. One of her rare moans, but Brigitte manages to make the stoic woman demonstrate some pleasure. But she is not letting that go freely. Oh no. And Brigitte realized that she got this reaction. She can't smile now, as she has 9 fat inches of cock deep into her throat, but the gleam from her eyes is clear. She is enjoying what she has done to Widowmaker. Holding up her hands, she takes Widow's own from her head and starts bobbing her head in her own tempo. Pulling the cock out of the throat, leaving the head inside for a moment, licking it, delighting with the drops of pre-cum that every so often shoots out of that dick, before pushing herself down, taking the cock once more.

This rhythm goes on for a while still. With Widow's balls and cunt still being teased by the hands of the natural-born pleaser. "I'm growing closer," Widowmaker warns, doing her best to keep her voice emotionless, but there's still a bit of pure pleasure there. A hint, if someone is trying to pay attention, something that Brig absolutely is. The girl pulls back starting to stroke that cock as quickly as she can. It seems all her manual labour did help her with this activity after all.

"Go on, Widowmaker~ Cum all over my face, give me a facial for the ages!" She eggs the other woman on, even Widowmaker not being able to hold back the bucks of her hips towards the hands of the woman, the sloppy and wet dick providing a perfect tool to be jerked off by the eager slut.

"I'm... I'm..." She can feel her balls twitching, the load coming up! "I'm cumming!" And with that exclamation she does reach her limit, her cock firing off like a volcano, covering up the engineer's face, that nice white and gooey liquid shooting up, Brig closing one of her eyes as her load covers her mouth, her left eye, her forehead, her nose and her hair. It's one of the most powerful loads she has seen, a one-woman facial, unlike anything she has seen outside of porn. Regardless of the fact this is her first cock, she still knows this is a very above average load

"Well, it seems that I have to taste this flavourful dri-" she is speaking as she stands up... before a gremlin jumps onto her body, making the girl who has just stood up from kneeling right in front of Widowmaker to fall towards the ground with giggles. "I want to see how you taste!" She exclaims, and it seems that the groups now are all starting to get mixed up. And as that happens, Widowmaker knows that her night is only getting more exciting.

And she isn't wrong about that. As she is tossed around the room, many different women try many things with her. She was double teamed by the sexy couple that is Mercy and Pharah, edged for a long time between the deliciously fat tits of the blonde, all the while Pharah spoke dirty nothings into her ear, teasing her mind all the while her girlfriend teased her body. 

Zarya, ever insatiable, decided that instead of being fucked by Widowmaker, used the same dildo that brought up many orgasms to her own partner - Mei - and fucked Widow with that, all the while Mei was forced to edge. Once they were finished, however, the two subs were rewarded by their Russian Mistress with Widowmaker being allowed to fuck Mei until the other girl came 3 times around her dick. The fact she got a creampie to finish the whole ordeal is just the cherry on top.

Of course, all the girls are still having their own fun. Brigitte and Ana, Pharah indulged Hana with her muscle fetich - she didn't go for Zarya because admittedly, the Russian woman scares her - and Mercy made sure to also please Lena a lot, knowing the Brit had a crush on her. 

Hours passed. Most girls are also a bit drunk and now are focused on a bit of aftercare. Zarya is cuddling Mei to the side, Hana and Brig are talking about games while playing with the other's tits... it's a bit of a slow moment. But every party has to end with a bang. As Widowmaker stands up to get cleaned, as she looks at the watch and realizes it is getting close to midnight, someone approaches her.

"Hey, Luv~!" Of course. Lena. Or Tracer. Or whatever she may want to be called. It had to be her. All the women around the room start paying attention to them.

"What do you want now, Tracer?" Widowmaker is always a bit harsher with Lena. After all, it's not because she has left Talon that their rivalry has simply disappeared. Of course, this rivalry only makes Widowmaker focus even more in their time together. It is as close to hatefucking as someone like Widowmaker can get to.

"I want a full Nelson!" She speaks clearly, so everyone hears her.

"...You want a what?!" She is a bit shocked with that development, but... as she pays attention towards her... it is clear this is no jest. Lena's cunt is clearly moist, very excited still. The girl seems to have endless energy, and after an orgy that has left even Zarya a bit winded, she seems to be the only one who is close to keep on going.

"You heard me~ Do we need to remind you of the terms of our agreement~" No. No, she didn't. Of course, she didn't. Widowmaker only gives out a sight.

"Of course you want everyone to watch us as we do it, right?" She questions, knowing very well the answer to that. No one would request a full Nelson without knowing very well that the fun part of it is being watched. Lacking any response bar a nod, Widowmaker just shakes her head. It seems that this is happening.

The blue-skinned woman has no issues lifting up Lena up in the air, showing to the entire room full of tired but still horny women the body of the sexy Brit. This is a visage that many would pay fortunes to have, but only they have for free.

"Yeah, fuck that cunt!" Hana screams from the back.

"Make sure to destroy her pussy!" Zarya's voice is a bit raspy, but still has the power it always had.

"See?" Lena questions, trying to look back as she is locked up in position, her legs up, her body fully exposed, as Widowmaker places her arms behind the other woman's head, her breasts pushed against Lena's back. "They all wanted a final show!" She laughs with joy, as she feels Widow's cock teasing her entrance.

"Shut up," Widowmaker replies, knowing very well how much of a talker Lena is during the fucking. "I'm doing this, don't make me regret it." She says, as if pounding such a hot woman and being watched by many others isn't something she finds exciting. Amelie's cock is rock hard, throbbing with desire, but she is still playing as if this is not something she wants.

"Shut me up the-OH FUCK!" Lena was replying for a moment, as she feels the cock ripping through her insides in one go. Widowmaker knows very well that Lena is well trained and is a sexy girl. She knows that Lena is not a virgin unlike Brigitte so she has no mercy with her. "Yeah, fuck me, fuck me hard!"

There is no mercy in the pounding that Lena is getting. She continues screaming many profanities like 'pound me like I'm a cheap 5 bucks slut, luv!' or 'rip my cunny into two ya horse dicked stud!' among others, but Widowmaker barely pays attention to it. She doesn't because Lena's body is way too hot to be focusing on anything else. All she wants to do is to fuck Widowmaker like there's no tomorrow. Like there's nothing else in her besides pounding that cunt. 

Of course, everyone else is taking delight on that show, masturbating lazily to the sexy sight of Lena's cunt opened up by Widow's monster dick, that blue shaft coming in and out of the cunt, juices shooting out of the pussy in a delightfully sensational vision. Despite their hatred, there is a reason why Widow and Lena fuck each other so much. They have perfect sexual chemistry. Lena's pussy feels perfect for Widow's cock, and vice versa. That blue shaft keeps on hitting every sensitive spot that Lena has, her cunt being the right point of tightness and moistness. It's just a perfect fit between her and Widowmaker. 

Widow, of course, is moving faster and faster, almost making it seem like Lena is blinking. However, she is not doing such a thing, the device made by Winston is laying in a table nearby. She is moving so fast because Widowmaker is pounding her so fast. Her tits jumping up and down, moans and grunts of pleasure coming from both woman. It's a show for the ages. But... "Cumming!" one of them had to cum first. And as always, it is Lena. Being the fastest has its perks, but its issues. All the women in the room, from Emily to Zarya, watch in pure joy as the brit starts squirting, cumming hard around her dick. And as Widowmaker looks to the side, it's almost a bit over a minute to midnight.

"I-It's almost tim-" She tries speaking but Lena shuts her up. "Take me down, cum in my face!" She orders, with a bark Amelie has never seen before. Without any words and following her programming, Amelie lays Lena down, jerking her cock off. "Cum, cum for me!" She begs, and the futanari can't do anything but jerk her cock as hard as she can.

"We are almost there!" Mercy's voice screams. The other girls decide to come to join the fun. Starting a countdown. "Ten! Nine!" They keep on chanting, as Widowmaker pumps at her dick. "Eight, Seven!" Every closer, Lena has her eyes closed, tongue out, waiting for a delightful facial. "Six, Five!" Widowmaker feels the pressure in her dick. "Four, There!" Everyone is hyped, seeing that delightful way of coming into a near year. "Two!" As they scream Two, Widowmaker sends out a warning. "Cumming!" She screams, as her dick spurts out. "One, and happy new years!" They all start celebrating, as right on time, cum shoots out of her dick, covering Lena's face. And as the sounds of fireworks fill the room, they all watch as Lena gets her own personal set of fireworks.

"Oh... Oh yeah..." Widowmaker falls down, all the times she comes around the night would cum a lesser person, but she is just tired. As she breathes in and out, Lena stands up, all the girls surround her, grinning. Widowmaker looks around every one of them, not in a lustful way, but just... thankful. "Heh, great job, Amelie." Mercy compliments her, with the woman helping to lift her up, walking to a couch, all of them falling into a naked pile. "We'll let you rest up for now, alright? You've earned it." As they all settle down, chatting and just enjoying each other, Widowmaker can't help but think about how the world is different now. She barely kills and her uses are... different. But as she breathes in, tired... she can't help but also feel that this is much better than her life back at Talon. She will never say it out loud... but this is far better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! Remember to leave kudos and a review! If you'd like to see more stuff like this, do hop onto my discord here https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 or on my Tumblr here https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ for some quick prompts of mine, to check my muse list for prompts/commissions and for roleplays!


End file.
